The present invention generally relates to a bed frame used to support a mattress. More specifically, the present invention relates to a knockdown bed frame formed from extruded plastic components that can be quickly assembled and can be collapsed into a relatively small package for shipment by mail.
Recently, air mattresses have become a more popular alternative to a conventional coil spring mattress. One distinct advantage of an air mattress is the ability of the air mattress to be deflated and collapsed into a relatively small package for storage and/or transportation. Air mattresses are particularly convenient for persons who move from place to place and do not want to transport a conventional mattress during these moves.
Air mattresses are typically supported on either a conventional box spring or upon a collapsible bed frame formed from metal or wood. A collapsible bed frame is particularly desirable since the user can disassemble both the bed frame and the air mattress for transportation and storage. However, currently available bed frames are both heavy and cumbersome to assemble and disassemble. Furthermore, the size of the collapsible bed frames makes shipment of the bed frames through conventional package delivery services, such as UPS, nearly impossible.
Therefore, a need exists for a knock-down bed frame that is lightweight and can be shipped by a conventional freight carrier. It is a further object of the invention to provide a bed frame that can be assembled and disassembled without the use of any tools. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bed frame that is sturdy enough to support the weight of the user while being lightweight to facilitate transportation and set-up of the frame.